


Craving

by pwoutagonist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is dedicated to my best friend Shuu for it was her birthday! I'm sorry I'm late with this, but I hope you enjoy <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

Akaashi was a quiet man; but when he had something on his mind, he'd say it outright. And other times he preferred to remain silent. Today was one of these days, but for entirely different reasons. He was used to being squished between his two friends on a constant basis, and that extended to the bedroom. But Bokuto was gone for the day and Akaashi felt unusually restless. He moved from the kitchen to the couch and back to his bed. There was an itch deep inside of him that he couldn't quite place and he felt rather cold. Groaning in frustration, the silent man opted for going back to curling in a ball on his bed. But someone had beat him to it.

Using the wall as a backrest, legs thrown in a casual manner and a book in his hands, Kuroo peeked up from the pages and noticed a rather uncomfortable Akaashi. "Akaa-chan?" His voice was low and concerned for the other male but Akaashi couldn't quite hear it. He paused, gauging Kuroo's reaction before slowly stumbling over to the bed to gain some of the warmth he had lost somewhere during the day. Without saying a word, he crawled over to sit in Kuroo's lap, ducking his head low so he could fit his body in his shirt so that their chests rubbed as Akaashi moved so they were face to face, the cotton material pushing them close.

Kuroo was surprised, but he wasn't complaining. He threw the book on the other side of the room and Akaashi couldn't hear the sound it made against the carpeted floor. They stayed like for a while; Kuroo was hesitant as to not do something the other male and Akaashi was still struggling with what he wanted. Kuroo could feel how cold was the other and opted for wrapping his arms around the other male, trying to warm him up. Akaashi shivered, letting his eyelids fall shut softly and his head leaned against the taller male's shoulder. It was quiet in the dark room before Kuroo spoke up. "What do you want, Akaashi?" His voice was quiet, lips poised by the other male's ear so he could hear. Akaashi's eyes widened, his hands hovering in the air as if hesitating on where to rest them. But when Kuroo shifted beneath him, a spark shot up his spine and Akaashi knew just what he wanted, and Kuroo could read it in his eyes. "Do you want me?" But he already knew the answer.

They surged their lips together, teeth clashing together almost painfully as their tongues seeked each other out. Akaashi was more pliable than usual and Kuroo knew how to mold him into a moaning, wet mess beneath his touch. Keeping the shirt stretched tight around them, Kuroo's fingers slipped between their torsos to find Akaashi's hardened nubs. Akaashi gasped loudly against Kuroo's mouth, quickly melting into the sensual touch that made his thighs tremble at the direction their rendezvous was heading. It wasn't long before Akaashi was grinding desperately, trying to grind Kuroo's clothed erection between his ass cheeks. Even through his jeans, Akaashi was beginning to moan lightly, the deft fingers on his nipples providing even more pleasure than he could handle. It became too much; Kuroo's hot tongue tangling with his own, his fingers pinching and pulling on his nipples and the clothed member poking at his ass through his clothes.

Wriggling out from Kuroo's shirt, Akaashi turned away from the other, bending over with his ass in the air as he quickly pulled his jeans down. And when Kuroo saw his bare asshole, already a little wet from excitement, cheeks wiggling in the air and the needy whimpers coming from Akaashi, he too couldn't hold back. Kuroo was there in an instant, hands on either side of the other's ass, diving right in as he licked along his crack. The sounds that came from Akaashi were completely worth it; Kuroo groaned at his own erection, spreading Akaashi wide and fucking him with his tongue. Akaashi tasted whiney and completely submissive. He had a scent about him that was irresistible; Kuroo's hands fumbled to pull the jeans completely off his legs and undo his own shorts, freeing his straining cock. Akaashi was pushing his ass back, craving more of his hot mouth.

And then Akaashi crawled farther back so Kuroo was now on his back. He still kept his ass in front of Kuroo's mouth as he moaned. Now that he was positioned carefully, Akaashi took Kuroo into his mouth in one swift motion until the tip hit the back of his throat. He didn't want to waste time teasing; he was going to slick up Kuroo's dick with his mouth then slam his ass on it soon after. Just thinking of the hot cock penetrating inside of him was enough to make him moan and tremble. Kuroo, with hot, tight lips wrapped along the length of his cock, he moaned into Akaashi's ass. His tongue licked and sucked on and around the tight ring of muscle, tasting each little crevice and dying to shove his throbbing cock inside. Just the mere thought of fucking Akaashi  until he couldn't beg anymore made Kuroo see stars.

They were both done waiting now; with a whimper, Akaashi crawled forward again, assuming his earlier position on his knees, his asshole dripping with Kuroo's saliva and sliding down his trembling thighs. Kuroo growled like an animal, standing up on his knees, pressing his hands hard against Akaashi's thing waist, and thrust in without warning. Kuroo wasn't normally rough all the time but he could see it in Akaashi's eyes that a sweet, soft fuck wasn't going to cut it today. There was no room for fluff between the sheets tonight. As his ass teared at the sudden stretch, Akaashi hissed, burying his face into the sheets. A small pool of saliva pooled there where his mouth had been,  his fists clenching around the fabric tightly at the sudden sensation, but Kuroo was already pulling out and pushing back in.

Akaashi couldn't think anymore; he only moaned and needed more as each second passed. More, more, more! His mind screamed but all his mouth could do was whimper, his legs falling farther apart and his chest sinking deeper into the mattress. The tip of Kuroo's dick was hitting his prostate, the shaft rubbing oh so perfectly against his walls. He wanted to fall apart and Kuroo was disassembling him piece by piece. Kuroo too was on the brink on mindless numbness as Akaashi sucked his cock in with each thrust, his balls slapping hard against the other's taint.

Kuroo’s nails dug into the skin of Akaashi’s waist, probably leaving marks and bruises for the morning. Lost in their own passion, neither of them heard the door open and a started gasp from the other side of the room. Bokuto was saddened to arrive home with no one to greet him but who knew an even better surprise was waiting for him in the bedroom. His bag dropped to the floor with a thud and he immediately loosened his tie. With quick strides, he came to crawl behind Kuroo, warm and rough hands no bare skin as Kuroo yelped. He hadn’t expected Bokuto to be there and leaned back to kiss him. Already turned on by his two lovers already going on, he quickly undressed and grabbed another condom for himself. Now Kuroo pulled out of Akaashi who whined in dismay.

Laying on his back, Kuroo moved Akaashi so that his legs were spread wide and open. And then he saw Bokuto hovering over him, cock already hard and lubed. It took the other male a moment to realize that both of them were going to enter him and he nearly came, frantically trying to get the other two to push their cocks inside of him. Kuroo slid in first, causing Akaashi to sigh in relief as he was filled again, but his cock still twitched in desperation for Bokuto to join in. Said male crawled over to settle between Kuroo’s and Akaashi’s legs, holding the latter’s legs wide, fingers caressing the sensitive skin. Akaashi was almost on the verge of tears and Kuroo could feel his walls twitch and pulse almost uncontrollably against his shaft.

Kuroo’s teeth came down hard on Akaashi’s neck, causing him to cry out. Bokuto was already lining himself up and pushed his throbbing member inside slowly, causing Akaashi to scream. All three males moaned at how hot and tight everything was. Seeing as Kuroo had already fucked Akaashi senseless, he kept his cock still as Bokuto began to thrust, the underside of his member gliding along Kuroo and the rest of him being embraced tightly by Akaashi’s walls. It wasn’t long before he picked up speed, leaning over and fucking hard. Akaashi was already long gone, the pleasure consuming his mind until everything was numb with bliss. He came quickly on Bokuto’s torso, lying limp between the two males. Kuroo was very close and Bokuto had not slowed down in the slightest. His breaths and moans were deep and loud and Kuroo was busy leaving kiss marks and bites along Akaashi’s shoulder and neck.

Everything became even sticker when Kuroo came in Akaashi’s ass covering everything in his hot seed. Bokuto hissed, shivering as his orgasm was nearing, but he kept Kuroo’s cock inside; he liked the feeling of their shafts rubbing together. Kuroo and Akaashi were now overly sensitive to everything Bokuto was doing. Akaashi quietly begged for Bokuto to come quickly inside him and Kuroo was whimpering into Kuroo’s ear, growling every once in a while. Bokuto thrust even faster, but only for a short while as he came with both of their names on his lips, eyes screwed tight.

Exhausted, all three of the males collapsed into a messy heap on the bed, panting for air as their bodies glowed from their orgasm. Bokuto was the first to speak. “I’m home~” He said in a cheery tone and Kuroo laughed. Both Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Akaashi, who looked completely wrecked. He still hadn’t recovered and looked about to pass out. With one look at each other, they smiled and shifted Akaashi so he was lying on his back. After being relentless with him, it was time for the two alpha males to be sweet. They peppered light and gentle kissed all over his marked skin, causing Akaasi to open his eyes and sigh in pure bliss. He watched the two pamper him, massaging his hips and cleaning him. But he moaned as the two licked in and around his asshole, sucking in their cum that had mixed with Akaashi’s familiar taste. With both tongues inside of him, Akaashi cried out and came again.

“Wow, Akaashi, after all that you came again? How naughty.” Kuroo teased and shifted to lick all of the sticky cum off of Akaashi’s torso until he was clean. Bokuto sighed and moved on one side of Akaashi, cuddling him. Kuroo moved to the opposite, all of them too lazy and spent to move to the shower. Akaashi fell asleep soon after. Bokuto was soon to follow and Kuroo watched both of them with a smile. “Goodnight~”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
